Jealousy
by KIxia
Summary: Valek meet someone before Poison Study. When he goes toSitia in Magic Study they meet again. How will this affect the story?


Chapter 1- How it began

I was finally nearly home. It was getting dark and my back was beginning to ache from carrying a heavy bag all this distance. As I was walking I heard a strange rustling sound. I looked around but couldn't see anything so continued walking. I had gone another few yards when I heard it again. This time when I turned to look around I thought I saw some movement out the corner of my eye. I looked in that direction again. There was definitely something there, about 20 metres away from the path. As I was sure I had seen movement I thought it might be an animal so decided to go and have a closer look.

As I got closer I realised it wasn't an animal after all. It was a man. I was about to ask what he was doing lying face down in the grass amongst the trees when I saw he was injured. I went forward and rolled him over. He groaned and looked up at me. This guy definitely looked in bad shape and I could see it was not accidental.

"What happened to you?" I asked horrified.

"I fell out of a tree," he muttered.

I had to laugh at that. "Do you really expect me to believe that? Don't tell me, your next explanation is you walked into a door. Can you get up? My place is about 10 minutes away. We will go and get you cleaned up."

He looked quite surprised. "I am fine. I have a place not far from here. I can sort myself out." He said while getting to his feet and walking away. Well when I say walking away I mean he took about two steps and then fell to the ground again and ended up grabbing hold of a tree to stay upright.

"Are you always this difficult," I asked. "Now the way I see it you have two choices. You can either except help or you can stay hugging the tree."

"I am not going to your house," he said stubbornly. "I said I have my own place nearby. I will be fine."

"If you insist," I replied and wandered off.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it she left me. "Hey, where are you going," I called after her when I realised she wasn't joking but she had already gone.<p>

What was I going to do now. I knew I couldn't have gone into the village or let her come to my safe house but she could have helped me here. I pushed of the tree and started in the direction of the safe house but didn't get very far. I ended up sitting on the ground by another tree hoping that when I didn't return some of my corps would go looking for me.

I had been sitting there for about half an hour when I heard a voice. "How did I know that you would still be around here," she asked grinning.

"I moved to a different tree," I muttered annoyed. I just knew she was finding everything amusing.

"What an accomplishment. You must be so proud," she teased.

"Where have you been?"

"Home."

"You said you lived 10 minutes away. You have been ages." I complained.

"I had to do a loop," she said. She continued with "I have nosy neighbours. If they see me rushing out the house they would want to know what I was doing," when she saw my questioning look.

"I am so glad I didn't go with you."

"Where is this place of yours then?" she asked. Hell now what am I meant to say without getting her suspicious.

"There is a cart not far away. I can manage from there."

We started heading through the trees with me leaning on her. After a few minutes we reached the cart and she helped me in.

"Well, thanks for your help. I will be fine now," I said.

"Don't be stupid, I am coming with you." She replied

"But I am fine on my own."

"Stop being so difficult. You know you won't get far without me. Now just make yourself comfortable. Where is this place of yours anyway?"

"Through the trees," I said being deliberately vague.

She sighed and sat down facing me. "Are you Ixian?" she asked. "From the silence I will assume the answer is yes." She got up and continued preparing the cart for travel.

"What are you doing now."

"Getting the cart ready," she answered.

"You're still helping me," I asked.

"Of course, I am hardly likely to just leave you here am I."

"Why did you ask if I was Ixian if you were going to help anyway."

"I just like to know what I am getting myself into," she replied. "Anyway you might need my help with some of those injuries."

"We have medics. They can cope," I said quickly. If she was a magical healer I definitely didn't want her trying to heal me. It would give away who I was. She might help a random Ixian but I doubt she would be that willing to help Valek.

"I think we are ready to go. Are you going to tell me your name?" she asked. What is it with her if I didn't know it was impossible I might think she could read my mind.

"No," I answered.

"I will just have to make up a name for you then. How about Dave?" she asked. That's it this girl is clearly mad. "Are you ready to start travelling then Dave."


End file.
